


The Peacekeeper

by orphan_account



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:50:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faceless. Nameless. There’s only a blank, white mask; as far as anyone knows, that’s all there ever was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Peacekeeper

**Author's Note:**

> just an idea I had but don't really have the time to expound on. in any case I hope you like it :)

This is Panem, District 8. They arrive in a contingent of trucks and he is just another man in a crowd of white;

Faceless. Nameless. There’s only a blank, white mask; as far as anyone knows, that’s all there ever was.

He’s a peacekeeper.

.

.

.

It’s the first day and they’ve been charged with the destruction of the black markets – the districts thrive on those (he should know).

The place is little more than planks of wood and black, plastic bags glued together. He sneers behind his mask.

They push the door – more like a large, loose piece of wood – open with little fanfare, forcing their way in, among screaming, terrified, running people, and grabbing belongings as they go, just to set them on fire in front of their owners.

The world is a cruel place (he knows).

They line up the people who got caught up inside in the square and the chief – he’s the only unmasked one, that’s how he tells – is lashing an old woman. There is a broken, sort of desperate, look on her face.

It’s the first day and they’ve been charged with the destruction of these people’s hope.

He’s a peacekeeper…

.

.

.

It’s the second day and despite the new curfew, morning has brought a mockingjay painted on the outside of different houses.

(how did they miss this?)

In retaliation they burn those houses, belongings included, to the ground until they are nothing but ashes and cinders.

People cry and scream and rage (he does nothing).

He’s a peacekeeper but-

.

.

.

It’s the third day and they have lost any semblance of control.

They fight and the district _fights back_ (this is what hope means) _._

It’s dark – except that with all those fires going on it really isn’t – and he’s probably killed more than five men already ( _please, please have mercy_ ) when he sees the little girl. Well she isn’t all that little, perhaps tribute age even, but he remembers another little girl once upon a time. And this one is staring the barrel of a gun down.

He doesn’t knows what possessed him then – only when he does – but he’s throwing himself at the pea-his comrade, and when he gets back to his senses the man is already down.

So instead of forgetting what just happened as he should, he picks up the gun and hand it over to the little girl (even if she isn’t _his_ little girl). All because-

he’s a peacekeeper but he wants to be a peacemaker.


End file.
